Almost (Adaptacion)
by angel.caida-16
Summary: En una fiesta de estudiantes de primer año que no recuerda…Kagome Higurashi casi fue violada Por desgracia, hasta que Kagome demuestre que ha vuelto a sus actividades normales, sus padres no discutirán la universidad Así que toma un trabajo de verano y hace un trato con la estrella hockey de Bankotsu Hiba El obtendrá dinero, ella obtendrá un novio falso y una vida social.
1. Sinopsis

Almost:

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia son míos yo solo los adapto para dar una hermosa combinación

Sinopsis:

Kagome Higurashi busca novio con amigos.

Paga muy bien

Debe mantener el secreto

En una fiesta de estudiantes de primer año que no recuerda…

Kagome Higurashi casi fue violada

 _Casi. Muy cerca. No del todo_

Tres años más tarde, Kagome ha conseguido que todos crean que esta mejor. Que lo ha superado. Porque ella esta…

 _Casi. Muy cerca. No del todo_

Por desgracia, hasta que Kagome demuestre que ha vuelto a sus actividades normales, sus padres no discutirán la universidad. Así que toma un trabajo de verano y hace un trato con la estrella hockey de Bankotsu Hiba El obtendrá $8000, ella obtendrá un novio falso y una vida social.

Kagome no tiene idea de que Bankotsu firmo por otras razones distintas al dinero. Ella también espera nunca enamorarse, pero Bankotsu es increíblemente caliente, sostiene su mano todo el tiempo, y le hace olvidar que esta simplemente haciendo su trabajo. Es como tener un novio real…

 _Casi. Muy cerca. No del todo_

Bankotsu Hiba está escondiendo sus propios secretos, acerca de kagome acerca de porque está decidido a protegerla, porque no cobrara sus cheques o negara todo lo que ella le pida


	2. Chapter 1

Almost:

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia son míos yo solo los adapto para dar una hermosa combinación

Capítulo 1:

Kagome:

El tercer Red Bull fue un error. Debería haber comido algo de comida real antes de estacionarme para la entrevista. Pero no lo hice. Demasiado nerviosa.

Así que ahora, mi estómago está convertido en serpientes líquidas y clavos girando. Muy malo.

Levanto el volumen de mi iPhone y tiro una pierna por delante del volante así puedo medio acurrucarme al lado de la puerta. No es fácil en el asiento de conductor de un Jeep. Pero, es muy factible si eres pequeña. Esto también es sorprendentemente cómodo si tienes la cobija adecuada.

Y tengo la cobija correcta. Marrón, de doble felpa y lanuda. Este es un regalo de mi hermana pequeña.

Ella es la única que sabe cuán a menudo hago la siesta aquí. El febrero pasado, ella pensó que me congelaría durante mis siestas del almuerzo en la escuela, entonces ella la compró para mí con su dinero como niñera. Ella siempre trata de ayudarme a recuperar mi sueño perdido.

Lamentablemente, gracias a mi estúpido desayuno, nadie puede ayudarme hoy. No recuperaré ningún sueño perdido tampoco. Peor aún, creo que podría vomitar en el estacionamiento de antes de que la entrevista comience. Tal vez durante la misma. ¿No sería épico?

Perdóneme, Señor Presidente-Ejecutivo-Hombre-Que-Quiero-Impresionar. ¿Podría usted retener esa pregunta mientras yo BARF, BARF, BARF? Ellos probablemente asumirían que estaba con resaca. O que era una drogadicta. Lo que… supongo, soy. Todos saben que la cafeína es una droga, después de todo. Y definitivamente soy una adicta a ella.

Mi estómago se aprieta y retuerce otra vez con tanta fuerza que quiero llorar. En cambio, cierro mis ojos y respiro despacio, dispuesta a que la bebida energética —más importante aún que la increíble cafeína—aguante.

El frío cristal contra mi frente parece ayudar y los calambres se desvanecen.

Gracias a Dios.

Me acurruco de lleno con la cobija y trato de enfocarme en mi plan de entrevista. El iPhone está reproduciendo un clásico. Lo clásico funciona mejor cuando quiero visualizar resultados finales. Tácticas.

Los atletas olímpicos también controlan sus movimientos antes de que ellos compitan. Sé que lograr las prácticas de verano en no es ninguna Olimpiada. Pero para mí, esta entrevista es la competencia más importante de mi vida. Sin éste trabajo, mi futuro está condenado.

Me veo entrar en la misma habitación donde derroté a treinta aspirantes ayer.

El presidente pidió ver mis bosquejos de muestras de productos. ¡Él está impresionado! Me imagino a mí misma sonriendo y siendo toda social. Le menciono que poseo la mayor parte del departamento «de juguetes geek». Cómo no puedo esperar para ver el funcionamiento interno de una tienda en línea.

La parte social es la más difícil. Toda la fanfarronada y el fingirlo. Pero yo, siendo propietaria de los productos, es la completa verdad. Amo cada artefacto geek, juguetes y camisetas que ellos venden aquí, incluso las cosas de la Guerra de las Galaxias. No existe ninguna empresa más genial en todo el mundo.

Pasó a través de la historia de ventas y el precio de 34.00 dólares de mi producto favorito: La Lámpara Mood Jelly Fish. Me imagino decir: No puedo vivir sin esta genial lámpara. Otra verdad. Me gusta la lámpara. Esta es mi lámpara de noche.

Sonrío, aceptando la pasantía —apretón de manos y todo— cuando algo se estrella contra mi Jeep.

Fuerte. ¡No otro auto, sino un puño o un cuerpo! ¡No sé qué es, porque mis ojos estaban cerrados! El Jeep se mece. Golpeo mis rodillas con el volante mientras mi cabeza golpea la ventana con un golpe sordo. Cuando alzo la vista estoy casi nariz a nariz con un tipo. ¡Un chico que está mirando detenidamente por el parabrisas como si él quisiera ver mi reacción a su desastrosa broma!

Lo reconozco de mi escuela: Bankotsu Hiba, Junior, aunque pronto será universitario. Al igual que yo

Y no es uno de mis atormentadores habituales. Mis papeles de la entrevista cuidadosamente construidos se deslizan.

Volutas de azabache cabello caen alrededor de mis hombros.

Perfecto.

Sintiéndome sobre-expuesta como en algún acto de circo enjaulado, logro pegar una de mis burlas defensivas. Grito para que pueda oírme. — ¿Por qué fue eso idiota?

El tipo no se mueve. Él solo me mira fijamente. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para no ruborizarme como una idiota. No he estado tan cerca de un chico —demonios— además de mi familia, en años. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que Bankotsu Hiba podría poseer los ojos azul-cristal más sensacionales, del planeta entero.

Santo guau…

Toma toda mi fuerza mantener la expresión enojada en lugar y repetirme: «Dije: ¿qué fue eso? IDIOTA». Trato de leer su expresión. Soy realmente buena en eso. Él parece… asustado. ¿O parece… arrepentido?

Extraño. Y doble, ¿qué demonios?

Hago un balance de mí misma. Los latidos de mi corazón acelerados como un ruidoso estéreo, pero él no puede oírlo por el cristal. Compruebo mis manos agarradas sobre el volante. Con agradecimiento, ellas no tienen ningún signo de temblor visible.

Después de tres años de práctica, soy una maestra en mantener los temblores del cuerpo ocultos. Aun así, él me tiene tan agitada que tengo que trabajar para decidir mi siguiente movimiento. ¿Por qué él todavía está mirándome? Debo necesitar una expresión más cáustica en mi rostro. Escojo el audaz-desprecio una de las mejores. Me tomó meses para perfeccionar éste. Me burlo, y tuerzo mi labio.

 _Ba-Bam._

Eso consiguió su atención, porque él solo se volvió todo rojo. Abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo.

Como si hubiera algo que decir.

Ardo por despedir mi _estúpido parpadeo_ tan rápido como puedo.

 _¡Y bam-ba bam, bam, bam!_

Él se estremece y retrocede. Entonces, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, o como si él entrara en razón y finalmente tiene miedo de mí, el chico realiza una carrera deciento ochenta metros a través del estacionamiento. Él hace una línea recta en dirección a la enorme puerta de la .

Dejo salir una fuerte respiración, desenrollo mis adoloridos dedos del volante y salto con mi bolso a cuestas. No puedo ganar ningún terreno. Él está fácilmente sobre un ``enorme metro ochenta´´ y esto incluye algunas piernas largas. Yo sólo estoy en un metro sesenta y dos. De ninguna manera lo alcanzaré a no ser que le ordene que se detenga, o que corra como un perro, lo que no es mi estilo.

Soy toda sobre el control, rápidos golpes bajos y mantener a las personas a distancia con mi repertorio cada vez más amplío de ``sólida como una roca´´, con aspecto de ``aléjate´´. (Expresiones mezcladas con rápidas miradas de sarcasmo y desdén, desde luego.) Esto ha sido muchísimo trabajo de "mirarme en el espejo".

Pero mis habilidades están perfeccionadas. Recientemente he convencido al _mejor terapeuta_ en la ciudad, de que estoy lo suficientemente bien para ir a la universidad. Incluso no tuve que mentir. Simplemente suprimí la información, manteniendo mis expresiones bajo control, escondí mis confusos horarios de sueño, y ¡ZAS!: Todos creen que estoy curada.

Lo que pienso es que estoy harta de hablar de cosas que nunca serán arregladas, al igual que yo. Cómo estoy _casi_ mejor. _Casi_ de vuelta a la normalidad.

Después de intentarlo a la manera de ellos por tanto tiempo, me cansé de esperar. He hecho un montón de progresos en fingirlo, eso es seguro. Y hasta ahora, todo bien. No, no estoy ``mejor´´. Soy la misma, pero ninguna de mis actuaciones parece hacerme empeorar. Así que medio está funcionando. Y ha habido un enorme cambio que funciona para todos nosotros. Mis padres y mi hermana menor nunca antes han sido más felices.

Ellos, siendo felices, es lo más cercano a mí siendo feliz que llegaré a conseguir alguna vez. Eso es suficiente.

Si puedo hacer más progresos (la palabra favorita de mamá) conseguiré aplicar a universidades el próximo año. Ellos lo prometieron. Esto quiere decir que recuperaré mi vida, ir a la residencia de estudiantes y mudarme fuera del microscopio paternal. ¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, verdad? Voy a ser lo que ellos quieran este año:

 _Simplemente bien. Bien. Bien. Bien_

Me detengo para recuperar el aliento, tratando de descifrar por qué Bankotsu Hiba eligió hoy para unirse a la fila de personas que se meten conmigo. Él nunca me habló antes, lo recordaría. Como estoy segura que nunca olvidaría esos impresionantes ojos azules. ¿Quién podría olvidar esas cosas?

Cuando miro alrededor del estacionamiento de me toma sólo unos segundos darme cuenta que el lado de visitantes está completamente vacío, además de mi auto y el suyo.

Debo ser yo contra él para la entrevista final. Supongo que él trata de comenzar la batalla temprano. El tipo toma las escaleras del frente dos a la vez, y juro que él está hablando solo. Me pregunto si él podría ser más anormal que yo. Por si acaso él decida mirar hacia atrás, sostengo mi posición y observo la abertura de su evidentemente nueva, ``con pliegues de embalaje´´, y conservadora camisa de entrevista cuando él desaparece dentro del edificio.

Buena suerte presumido—atormentador. Ese es el único punto que vas a conseguir.

Echo una mirada a la hora en mi iPhone. Cinco minutos de sobra. Él probablemente me observa desde el interior del vestíbulo… o tal vez él está desarrollando alguna especie de zancadilla para hacerme tropezar.

Comienzo a avanzar en un paso ultra—lento. Registro mi cerebro por cualquier chisme de la escuela que yo podría ser capaz de usar contra él.

Este chico y yo corremos en círculos completamente diferentes. Su círculo es popular y genial, y mi círculo me lleva de la escuela al salón de profesores. Para entusiasmarme, llego a la tienda más cercana con un corredor de Red Bull. Él va a fiestas, partidos de fútbol y todas esas otras cosas. Ni siquiera veo a este chico en los pasillos. El único recuerdo real que tengo de Bankotsu se remonta al día en que él ayudó a Ayumi Nikaido cuando ella se rompió el brazo.

 _Ayumi rompió su brazo._

Este es uno de esos cuentos míticos de la escuela. Vuelto a contar cada año a todos los estudiantes entrantes. Sucedió el primer año, en el segundo semestre. Unos días después de que yo regresara a la escuela de mis ``meses especiales´´ en casa. Meses dedicados a masticar botella tras botella de antidepresivos y casi saliendo de las profundidades, para siempre.

Todo el mundo jura que vieron la caída de Ayumi. Pero, realmente lo hicieron. En ese entonces, yo había estado tendida en las gradas, gracias a la nota de no participación del doctor. Yo no había trabajado en cómo ocultar mis emociones todavía. No como lo hago ahora. Hice mucho de mirar hacia abajo aquel año. Mirando zapatos. Contando baldosas. Asqueándome a mí misma por analizar la suciedad en las esquinas. Ese tipo de cosas.

No quería hablar con nadie, tampoco. Abrir mi boca solía hacer me llorar sin ninguna razón. Algo acerca de sentir el aire golpeando la parte trasera de mi garganta lo desencadenaba. Era humillante para mí y más incómodo para quien estaba cerca de mí, entonces nadie lo hacía. Lo prefiero así, de todos modos.

Ayumi tropezó y rompió su brazo durante un juego de vóleibol. Ella cayó directamente enfrente de mis pies. Ella era difícil de ignorar. Su mano torcida debajo de ella, y habían muchas fracturas. Como alguien caminando sobre astillas. Cuando ella se sentó, sus huesos habían atravesado la piel en dos sitios cerca de su muñeca. Otro sobresalía en la parte superior, encima de su codo. Espectáculo de horror total. Ella había impactado en una arteria.

Ayumi ni una sola vez hizo un sonido. Solamente parpadeó y parpadeó. La sangre salpicó en el piso del gimnasio —cantidades de ella—como si estuviera cayendo desde los aspersores contra incendios y la profesora gritaba tan fuerte que todos pensaron que ella había sido herida. Nadie más se movió o hizo un solo sonido por mucho tiempo, incluyéndome. Especialmente yo. Ayumi —y probablemente todos nosotros— había estado en shock. Conozco el shock, es cuando no puedes procesar o hacer nada correctamente durante una situación hecha mierda. A menudo, después tú podrías no recordar una parte de lo que pasó. Ayumi todavía jura que no recuerda caerse.

Bankotsu había sido el único en ir a su encuentro. Él en cierto modo la salvó. Él tomó el rostro de Ayumi entre sus manos. Muy suavemente… realmente recuerdo eso. Él inclinó su barbilla hacia la suya, entonces ella no podía ver su brazo o algo de la sangre. Él también bloqueó su vista de la profesora quien en ese momento, se había calmado porque ella había vomitado bajo la red de baloncesto.

—Mira directamente aquí. Justo hacia mí —Bankotsu dijo, señalando a alguien que corriera a la oficina. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de la manga de su sudadera y aplicó la presión como algún tipo experto en primeros auxilios.

Mantén tus ojos en mí, Ayumi —dijo él—. La enfermera ya viene. Ella conseguirá a tus padres. Solamente espera. Quédate conmigo. Tus ojos en los míos. Justo aquí. Vas a estar bien, Ayumi, muy bien.

Me estremezo cuando recuerdo el sonido de su voz. Agradable. Seguro de sí mismo. Preocupado. Con miedo.

Hoy, después de la vista en primer plano de ese chico de azules, azules ojos, ahora entiendo por qué Ayumi no se había movido todo el tiempo. Él la había hipnotizado con aquellas cosas. Sacudo mi cabeza y suspiro.

Bankotsu no es un matón. Él es lo contrario, lo que es mucho, mucho peor. Él es un héroe. Los chicos héroes tienden aganar cosas incluso si ellos no están calificados. Él probablemente está aquí en esta segunda entrevista porque él llevó a cabo algo impresionante e imperturbable ayer, ¿pero qué? ¿Rescató un gatito? ¿Un niñito corriendo delante de un autobús? ¿Al Director General asfixiándose con un cargador de teléfono mini-solar? Esperemos que no.

Yo aún no había considerado la posibilidad de perder este trabajo de verano por alguien más. Pero, ¿qué si lo hacía? ¿Qué si Gray lo gana? No puedo dejar que suceda. No puedo. No lo haré. Tomo algunas respiraciones más largas y cambio mi expresión a serena y confiada cuando salto hasta la acera que conduce a la escalera delantera. La confianza supera a cualquier otra emoción cuando tratas de convencer a la gente que tienes las cosas manejadas. Necesito crea que tengo lo que se necesita, y ahora necesito que Gray lo crea también.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser devolver su intento poco convincente haciéndolo caer con una de las mías? Todo lo que puedo hacer es lo que sé. Fingir, permanecer despierta, sonreír y mirar que pasa.

La gente de puede averiguar después de que ellos me contraten que ellos han escogido al incorrecto. ¿Con respecto a Bankotsu Hiba? Él puede enfrentar la salida. El escozor en mi frente se intensifica para recordarme que el chico dentro del vestíbulo ya está un punto adelante. Al levantar el brazo encuentro una enorme hinchazón, caliente encima de mi ojo derecho. Esto es malo ``como una picadura de araña de mutante´´ y duele. Desde luego lo hace. Bien. Él está dos puntos adelante. Le daré dos.

Libero más flequillo, entonces la hinchazón está cubierta y añado a Bankotsu Hiba a mí ``lista de odio´´, exactamente entre conchas marinas y fiestas. Al instante me siento más fuerte. Mi lista de odio no ha cambiado en años.

¡Prueba total de progreso! Si tan sólo pudiera compartir esto con mi mamá. Pero ella no sabe que me gusta mantener esta lista. De cualquier manera.

Estoy teniéndola _. Un punto para mí._

Hola chicas pues al fin me presento yo soy Yenni y estaré adaptándoles esta hermosa historia para que la amen igual o más que yo pues ya sabrán es un bankxkag. Ayúdenme y corríjanme en lo que se necesario es la primera historia que subo espero sea de su agrado.

Quiero dedicar esta adaptación a las chicas y chicos del circulo mercenario: hola gatitas y mushashos XD

MUCHAS GRACIAS AIDE, VANE, ELIZABETH Y ZYAN POR AYUDARME A SABER COMO SUBIR LA HISTORIA Y A ELEGIR LOS APELLIDOS


	3. Chapter 2

Almost:

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia son míos yo solo los adapto para dar una hermosa combinación

Capítulo 2:

Bankotsu:

 _¿Ella recuerda? ¿Ella me recuerda?_

Debería haberla dejado sola. No puedo aprender. Nunca aprendo —dije, ni siquiera intentando susurrar mientras la bilis se depositaba en la parte posterior de mi garganta… más con cada paso que Kagome Higurashi daba en mi dirección. No podría estar más feliz por las luces que se encontraban apagadas en el vestíbulo de . Al parecer porque es domingo, nadie me espera para recibirme por la entrevista.

Para recibirnos. Mierda. A mí y a Kagome Higurashi.

Me estremezco, odiando la idea de estar atrapado en esta habitación con ella.

Quité de mi mente las imágenes de la fiesta que cambió… no…arruinó nuestras vidas como estudiante de primer curso.

 _¿Ella recuerda? ¿Ella me recuerda?_

Hice algo bueno al despertarla —dije aún más fuerte. Como si el ruido pudiera ahogar mis pensamientos, ocultar mi cobardía y deshacer lo que hice mal en el estacionamiento. Lo que no hice bien en la fiesta de hace años…

Mis brazos se ponían de piel de gallina mientras repetía la promesa que le había hecho a los padres de ella hace tres años: Mantente fuera del radar de Kagome Higurashi y no te acerques a ella. Nunca. Una promesa que mantuve religiosamente por tres años —hasta hoy.

Por supuesto que la mantuve. Su psicópata madre me dijo que si me aproximaba a Kagome, la chica sufriría un grave contratiempo. Un flashback, o… algo terrible.

Habría prometido algo antes en ese momento. Demonios, ofrecí hacer algo mejor, pero sus padres no me dejaron. Ellos sólo querían que estuviera fuera del camino de su hija. No podía arriesgarme a que Kagome sufriera más dolor, por eso accedí a nunca acercarme a ella.

¡Solo, mierda! Sólo hice algo más que aprovecharme de ella. Accidentalmente asusté el infierno dentro de ella. Luego, parpadeé hacia ella como un enorme estúpido. Y corrí. No olvidemos ese movimiento con clase.

Mi mochila está pesada. Llena de fingidas ideas de productos requeridas para la entrevista de hoy. Las mías eran de discos de hockey en varios tipos de grabado. Estoy seguro de que apesta, pero no quería aparecer con las manos vacías. ¿Cómo saber si eso sonó como una bomba explosiva cuando golpea el Jeep de ella? No es como si lanzara mi mochila dentro de vehículos al azar para probar el sonido que haría. Ella se está acercando. Tragué escaneando el cuarto en busca de señales de salida.

Si la hubiera dejado allí inconsciente. Si me hubiera alejado… ¿Entonces qué? —Enmudecí, dando un rápido vistazo sobre mi hombro para comprobar que seguía solo. Lo consideré dejándolo otra vez, pero esto me ponía furioso conmigo mismo e injusto, por ella.

Quiero este trabajo de verano. No puedo permitirme alejarme de unos pagos de $8000 y perfectas horas de trabajo. YO ¡Esto es sobre mí! Yo. Yo. Yo.

 _No sobre Kagome Higurashi_

Imaginé que Kagome había estacionado detrás de los contenedores de basura para algún tipo de ataque sorpresa. Al menos ella había tratado de ojo a la competencia. Es por es que me aparecí antes. Voy a admitirlo. Esperaba encender su foco. Dejarle saber a Kagome que su auto había sido visto.

Pero entonces… demonios. La vi. Durmiendo fuera en ese Jeep, con manta y todo. Actuando como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Debí haber sido golpeado con una locura temporal. Eso, o algún imán gigante alienígena me había sacado de mi coche y llevado hacia su lado.

Había estado tan perdida, me pasé tres buenos minutos asomándome por encima de su tablero observándola respirar. Todo el tiempo, traté de convencerme de dejarla allí. Kagome, faltando a la entrevista, habría sido mi regalo personal del destino. Un regalo bien merecido luego de haberme comido todas esas tonterías a causa de ella —aquella noche—esa fiesta.

Casi había tenido que hablar por el cerrojo, cuando sonrió en su sueño. Tendió su mano como si estuviera en un sueño extraño.

Luego de eso, no podía dejarla sola. No lo haría.

Lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta hace años no fue su culpa. Y mía tampoco. No directamente.

Pero yo no soy nadie para repetir mis errores —eso de seguro. Talvez metí la pata por enloquecerme al querer sacarla; pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Kagome Higurashi necesitara algo de mí nunca más. Paseé mi mano a través de mi cabello y traté de tragar la bola que se sentía seca, asustada —muerta de miedo— suciedad en el fondo de mi garganta.

Las insistentes preguntas no se detenían: _¿Ella recuerda? ¿Ella me recuerda?_

No sé por qué me preocupo por eso. Luego de que sus padres me dijeran—de mi cuidadoso no-trato con ella—Kagome no tiene idea de quién soy. No hay recuerdo de la noche en que la detuve de ser violada por un universitario idiota en una fiesta de hockey. La noche en la que me acobardé y salí corriendo de ella luego de que me había pedido que me quedara. Dios…había suido un perdedor ese año.

Hice todo lo posible por arreglarlo después.

Luego, los chicos del equipo vencieron esa mierda fuera de mí al soplar el silbato. Lo siguiente que hice fue dejar de jugar al hockey competitivo sobre hielo cuando el entrenador no procesaría al tipo que trató de herir a Kagome. Pero… después es demasiado tarde. He aprendido esa lección. No hay re-plays o puntos por penalización en la vida real, sin importar lo válidas y reales que podían ser las faltas.

Observé el gran bolso relleno de Kagome que había traído a lo largo de la entrevista. Solo puedo imaginar las muestras de los perfectos productos que ha inventado para ganar la pasantía. Ella está llena, tiene las mejores calificaciones y los adultos la aman. Puedo garantizar que sus productos no están hechos de cinta, esperanza y mierda como los míos.

La gente que se dirige a este lugar debe haber caído por su gran momento ¡Pero me disgustó demasiado! Me invitaron luego —como a ella también.

Ayer, el director general, el Señor Foley, me había dicho que tengo la creatividad y motivación que buscaban en un interno en .

Y demonios si, la tengo.

La desesperación y una billetera vacía hacen por montones la creatividad y motivación.

Miro fijamente, sabiendo que ella no puede verme detrás de esta puerta. Tomo su pequeña mueca, piel clara y determinada expresión. Ella luce unos marrones zapados de chica friki, y sus largas piernas están cubiertas por la más extraña falda gris que haya visto jamás. Sus extraños atuendos pionero/nerd siempre son tema en conversaciones escolares.

Observándola ahora, recuerdo mi estúpido enamoramiento de estudiante de primer año por esa chica. Cómo siempre había tenido esa sonrisa fácil y tranquila. Como me hizo también volar cada vez que se acercaba y lo vacío y perdido de sus ojos luego de volver de la escuela.

Mi respiración se entrecorta. Creo que Kagome tuvo la suerte de tener su pasado limpio.

Recordar todo, esta vez ha sido un infierno. Por mucho que ella no sepa de mi —tonto como yo me he mantenido fuera de su radar—he estado siguiendo a esta chica con el rabillo de mis ojos desde entonces.

Kagome llega al rellano y se detiene. Por segunda vez hoy, el vidrio es lo único que separa su cara a la mía. Es imposible no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que todavía es.

Un hilo de sudor goteaba entre mis hombros y mis rodillas temblaban embarazosamente. Los latidos de mi pecho eran como explosiones de granada, recordándome —suplicándome— hacer lo correcto. Solo que, Luego del movimiento de mi mochila —luego de mirarla así— no tengo idea qué es lo correcto que se supone que debo hacer.

Me mantengo a tierra y decido salir del juego. No es que la misma chica pueda destrozarme la vida dos veces. Ya he roto la promesa que les hice a sus padres. No puedo borrar el hecho de que ella me ha visto de cerca. Demasiado cerca. Si ella llega a tener algún tipo de episodio o flashback —entonces supuse que debía estar cerca. Tratar de hacer las cosas bien, o llamar a una ambulancia—o algo por el estilo…

Entro a una parte más oscura de una habitación, mirando cómo ella frunce el ceño a su reflejo en la puerta. Hizo una pausa para meterse con su flequillo.

Además, me voy a quedar porque necesito el dinero —murmuro, una y otra vez. Pero no puedo acallar la verdad: Soy simplemente muy curioso como para irme. Me pregunto…Quiero saber… _¿Ella me recuerda por completo?_


End file.
